This invention relates to apparatus for automatically stacking shingles into squared bundles.
Individual shingles, ordinarily at least, are rectangular in shape and are non-uniform in thickness being thicker at one long edge than at the other. As a result, when a plurality of shingles are stacked into a squared bundle for packaging, if all of the thicker edges of the shingles are on the same side of the bundle, the bundle will be of unequal height at opposite edges and the bundles when packaged will be difficult to stack. It is known in the prior art that this undesirable situation may be avoided by turning over or flipping approximately half of the shingles of the bundle. The bundle will then have approximately the same height at its opposite edges.
The prior art has employed starwheels for shingle stacking. See Califano et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,794. However, there is no disclosure nor suggestion in Califano et al that a shingle may be flipped by the starwheel mechanism.
The prior art has also employed means for flipping a shingle. See Johnson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,889. However, there is no disclosure nor suggestion in Johnson et al that the shingle be flipped by means of a starwheel. In Johnson et al, downwardly hanging shingle-flipping fingers are mounted above the path of movement of a shingle end, as the shingle travels along a transport belt, the fingers engage the leading edge of the shingle and flip the shingle.